Destin
by zeh' cup CakE
Summary: [Tokito X Shinrei]Peuton vraiment échapper à notre destin? Estce que tout est vraiment déjà écrit? Y atil un moyen d’y échapper?
1. Chapter 1

Hello! n.n

Tokito (ci-dessous « Toki ») : Wow, une autre folle qui va nous utiliser à sa guise… 

J'ai le droit! C'est écrit dans la « _Charte des droits d'auteur de fanficton fan de yaoi_ »!

Toki : Mais oui, mais oui…

Bé j'te jure! é.è

Toki : Mais on s'en fiche, que t'aie le droit ou non, tu vas quand même poster alors…

Eheh n.n;;

Toki : Alors? T'es qui au fait?

Akira (ci-dessous « Aki ») : Une **auteur**, baka 

Toki : Mé euh j'avais pas remarquer surtout ! Idiot…

Aki : Ben on sait jamais avec toi…

Toki : T'es con ¬¬

Aki : Bé toi aussi 

Éh mé euh! é.è Vous chicanez pas, c'est vous les prochains! Et puis j'suis **Hotashin**, au fait n.n

Toki et Aki : -on arrêtez d'écouter à « prochain »- Nani!

Ben oui, j'ai un joli Toki X Aki en cours n.n

Toki et Aki : J'vais la tuer…

Mais bon, là n'est pas la question ! Ici, c'est **Destin**, un **Tokito X Shinrei** !

Toki : Voilà, ça c'est mieux…

Aki : Et le **Rating**?

Euh… **T**…

Toki : uh? é.è

Aki : -sourire sadique- Et pourquoi? C'est certainement à cause des **Warning**, nan?

Yep! n.n C'est parce que c'est **Yaoi, **avec de la pédophilie ne plus… et il y a un mini mini **lemon** de rien du tout, mais quand même…

Toki : Wow… -encore moins rassuré de participer à ce fic-

Aki : Génial! n.n On commence?

Nan, avant je veux juste dire que **_Samurai Deeper Kyo_ et les personnages sont la propriété d'Akimine Kamijyo! **n.n

Aki : Good! On commence, alors?

Yep! C'est partit!

Toki : Nyaaaan T.T

----o----

Il passa lentement une main entre ses mèches argentées, d'un geste gracieux, presque sensuel.

« -Pfff… ça fait du bien de prendre un bon bain, non?

J'approuvai distraitement d'un signe de tête, n'osant pas le regarder. Je me sentais tellement nul à côté de lui, de son corps musclé aux courbures si parfaites, de sa chaleur et sa sensualité…

Il me jeta un regard de côté, souriant, puis replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille d'une manière attentionnée.

« -Tokito… je peux te demander quelque chose?

Sa voix était douce, bienveillante, et sa main descendait furtivement le long de mon dos, frôlant au passage quelques vieilles cicatrices. Un frisson me parcoura l'échine, se qui le fit apparemment rire.

« -T'as froid? fit-il en souriant.

Je détournai le regard, pensant à toute vitesse. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire la vérité, mais je n'avais pas non plus la force de la lui cacher.

« -Non, je déconnait, rigola-t-il. Enfin, si tu as froid ici, c'est que tu a un petit problème…

Il essuya une goutte de sueur qui coulait sur son front, puis soupira :

« -Enfin… euhm… alors?

« -Alors quoi? demandai-je en levant la tête vers son visage.

« -Je peux te la poser cette question?

« -Ah…

Je baissai à nouveau la tête.

« -Bien sur…

Il alla se placer devant moi et, glissant deux doigts sous mon menton, m'obligea à le regarder. Je me perdis dans son regard orangé, si profond et agréable, j'aurais pu y rester pour le restant de ma misérable vie, plonger dans un océan au coucher du soleil. Nos visages étaient si près l'un de l'autre que je sentais son souffle chaud contre ma peau, je n'aurais besoin que de quelques centimètres pour que nos lèvres se touchent…

« -Shinrei…?

« -Oui?

« -Qu'est-ce que… tu veux?

Ma voix était saccadée, alors que nos souffles s'entremêlaient, ne formait plus qu'un. Mon cœur débattait dans ma poitrine, menaçant de la défoncer. Il ferma légèrement les yeux, son regard toujours aussi profond, entreprenant, et j'en fis de même.

« -Shinr…

« -Chut…

Il avait doucement déposé son index sur mes lèvres, m'ordonnant ainsi de me taire.

« -D'accord…

Il retira tout aussi délicatement son doigt, puis gravit les quelques centimètres qui nous séparaient, jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres se frôlent, puis, hésitant, il leva les yeux vers moi, me questionnant du regard. J'approuvai de la même manière, puis il sourit, déposant ses lèvres sur les miennes. Durant un court instant, mon cœur s'arrêta de battre, mon cerveau ne fonctionnait plus… c'était comme si on avait complètement arrêter le temps. Plus rien autour de moi n'existait, ni l'eau pourtant brûlante autour de moi, ni même le sifflement du vent, seulement ces bras forts qui m'entouraient, me protégeaient contre tout danger, et nos lèvres qui se fusionnaient pour ne former qu'un, dans ce baiser que j'avais toujours espérer sans jamais croire qu'un jour le rêve et la réalité se rencontreraient…

Il se détacha puis, me serrant dans ses bras, me susurra doucement à l'oreille les mots que je n'avait jamais oser rêver qu'il me les prononceraient :

« -Je t'aime…

Mon cœur fit un bon dans ma poitrine, alors que je le fixais, sceptique. Pour une raison que j'ignorais, je n'arrivais pas à le croire. Mais les yeux d'un homme ne mentent pas. Ne dit-on pas que tout sentiments humain se reflétaient dans ses prunelles? Et ce que je discernait dans le regard de Shinrei confirmait bien se qu'il disait; il aimait. Et cet amour semblait briller pour... moi…

« -Shinrei… je…

« -Arrête, murmura-t-il en déposant un léger baiser sur mes lèvres. Les mots sont inutiles…

Il sourit et j'en fis de même. Je crois qu'avoir eu toute ma présence d'esprit, les larmes m'auraient montées aux yeux… Après tout, c'était certainement le plus beau jour de ma vie…

-o-

Nous marchions l'un à côté de l'autre dans un couloir du vaste palais Mibu, en silence. Mon esprit était hanté par une question qui me brûlait les lèvres, mais j'ignorais comment la lui poser. Mais il allait bien falloir que je la lui demande… Je pris une grande respiration, puis m'élança :

« -Shinrei… pourquoi moi?

Il s'arrêta brusquement, puis tourna la tête vers moi, souriant tendrement.

« -Il y a plusieurs raison, pour tout te dire…

Il marqua une pose, caressant mon visage.

« -Mais une chose que j'aime vraiment chez toi, c'est ta pureté…

Je le fixai, sous le choc.

« -Ma… pureté?

« -Oui. Tout le monde ici à quelque chose à se reprocher, un passé qu'il vaudrait peut-être mieux dissimuler… Mais pas toi. La seule chose, c'est que ton père est un traître.

Je baissai la tête, mal à l'aise. Il glissa affectueusement une main dans mes cheveux, puis me chuchota :

« -Tokito… ne te sens pas mal pour ce qu'il a fait… Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu n'y es pour rien.

Je levai la tête et lui souris.

« -Oui, je sais.

Il soupira puis pris ma main dans la sienne, avant d'y déposer ses lèvres.

« -Bon… on y va? me fit-il.

« -Oui.

Nous nous mirent en marche, mais lorsque je remarquai qu'il ne lâchait pas ma main, je restai sur mes gardes.

« -Shinrei, tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée de montrer à tout le monde qu'on…

« -Mais oui. Il y en a des plus bizarres que nous en fait. Et puis d'ailleurs, nous ne sommes pas les seuls à avoir ce genre d'orientation.

Je levai la tête vers lui.

« -Ah non? Qui d'autre?

« -Keikoku, lança-t-il, détournant le regard.

« -Keikoku! répétai-je. Mais… comment est-ce que ça se fait que tu soies au courant?

Toujours en fixant le néant, quelque peu mal à l'aise, il répondit :

« -Et bien… il me l'a dit…

Je le regardai en souriant, comprenant où il voulait en venir

« -Waouh… tu as vraiment tout un fan-club… Je vais en faire des jaloux!

Il rougit mais ne répondit pas, se qui me fit rire. Il se tourna instantanément vers moi, l'air surpris.

« -Tiens, ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas entendu rire!

Je sentis le rouge me monter rapidement au visage. Shinrei ria, puis dit :

« -Mais c'est mignon.

Gêné, je baissai la tête, encore plus rouge que je ne l'étais. J'allais répliquer quelque chose, mais des bruits étranges, peu commun en cet endroit si noble, me vint aux oreilles. On aurait dit des cris de jouissance, mêlé à une autre sorte de tonalité, que je ne pouvais pas encore distinguer.

« -Shinrei, c'est quoi ça? demandai-je, inquiet, mais sans m'arrêter.

« -Ah ça, c'est notre ami Chinmei. Lorsque je parlais de plus bizarres que nous, c'était particulièrement de lui que je parlais.

Je ralentit le pas, mais ne stoppa pas.

« -Comment ça?

Maintenant, les autres bruits m'étaient plus clair. Je ne m'en rendit pas compte tout de suite, mais c'était ce que je redoutait le plus. Et Shinrei me le confirma :

« -Et bien… disons qu'il aime bien les enfants…

Je stoppai net.

« -Tokito? Ça va? Tu as blêmis tout d'un coup…

Ces sons… ceux que je n'avais pas réussis à distinguer… c'étaient bien des pleurs d'enfants… Mes jambes commencèrent à avoir de la difficulté à me soutenir et je m'agenouillai au sol, le visage entre les mains. Shinrei se pencha immédiatement sur moi, me demandant ce qui se passait. Je l'ignorai et prêtai prudemment l'oreille, et m'aperçu que les cris et pleurs provenaient de la chambre juste devant de nous. La porte était entrouverte, et une voix quelconque en moi, que j'essayait en vain de faire taire, m'ordonna de jeter un œil. N'ayant pas la force de lutter, j'obéis, et mes peurs se confirmèrent; Chinmei, les pantalons baissés, s'adonnait à des activités adultères sur un enfant de raté, un petit de la forêt. Et ce jeune n'était pas le seul; ils devaient bien être cinq ou six, pleurant à chaudes larmes, terrorisés. Ma vue et mon ouïe commençaient à se brouiller, rendant floue l'image de cet homme ignoble et des ces pauvres enfants. Même la douce voix de Shinrei était devenue indéchiffrable, jusqu'à même sa chaleur contre ma peau. Je fermai les yeux, incapable de les garder ouvert, puis tout devint noir.

-o-

La première chose que j'entendit en me réveillant, fut la voix fluttée et idiote de Saishi. Je n'avais même pas encore ouvert un œil qu'elle s'écriait que j'étais de retour.

« -Shishi-saaan? Ton petit Tokito-kun est réveillé!

Elle gloussa stupidement puis j'entendis le bruit de ses chaussures contre le plancher; j'en conclu donc qu'elle avait quitter la pièce.

Je m'assis dans mon lit, le temps que Shinrei arrive. Je parcourus la pièce du regard. Tout était de blanc. Les murs, le lit, les meubles… c'était affreux. Il n'y avait que mon haut de kimono qui se détachait du décor, et une de mes cartes qui se trouvait au sol.

Alors que je me penchai pour la récupérer, je sentis l'aura protectrice de Shinrei pénétré la pièce. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à la carte, puis la cachai sous mon oreiller. Il ne sembla pas la remarquer, puisqu'il traînait une chaise jusqu'aux côtés du lit.

« -Salut, dit-il.

« -'lut, lui répondis-je, trop occupé à placer correctement mes oreillers contre le mur pour lui donner quelque chose de concret.

Il soupira mais sourit. Je fis mine de l'ignorer jusqu'à ce que je me retourne enfin vers lui, le dos sur les coussins entassés à la tête du lit. Il me sourit tendrement, et je lui répondis en étirant mes lèvres en un léger sourire en coin.

« -Ça va?

« -Hm-hm… fit-je distraitement. Et toi, ça va?

« -Oui, maintenant que tu vas mieux.

Il sourit, alors que je murmurais quelques mots incompréhensibles. Nous restâmes quelques moments en silence, perdu dans nos propres pensées, jusqu'à ce qu'il me demande :

« -Tokito… tu voudrais peut-être en parler?

Comprenant qu'il voulait discuter de la raison de ma faiblesse d'il y a quelques heures, j'hochai la tête, catégorique :

« -Du tout.

Il sembla d'abord surpris, mais n'ajouta rien. Un autre silence suivit, mais ne dura pas longtemps :

« -J'ai dormis longtemps?

« -Deux ou trois heures, tout au plus.

Il marqua une pose, puis rajouta :

« -Tu sais que t'es vraiment mignon quand tu dors?

Je sentis le rouge me monter de nouveaux aux joues et je baissai la tête. Il se leva et déposa un léger baisé sur ma tête, avant de doucement passer sa mains dans mes cheveux.

« -Au fait… j'ai juste une petite question à te poser…

« -Vas-y…

« -À quoi tu rêvais?

Je le regardai, surpris.

« -Hein!

« -Bien…

Il détourna légèrement le regard.

« -À un certain moment, tu n'arrêtais pas de t'agiter et tu appelais… ton père…

Je baissai la tête. Voilà donc le temps de lui avouer arrivé. Je soupirai.

« -Je ne l'appelais pas… je lui criait de disparaître…

Il s'assit, fronçant les sourcils.

« -Et… pourquoi?

« -Parce qu'il allait encore me le faire. Je n'en avais pas du tout envie, tu sais.

Il me regarda, incrédule. Je le comprends, à vrai dire. Mais j'ignore comment lui avouer. Je lui ai toujours caché, dans l'espoir qu'il me considère un peu, et maintenant que j'étais sur des sentiments qu'il avait pour moi, il fallait que ça revienne me hanter. Pourquoi le rêve n'as-t-il pas pu durer un peu plus longtemps?

« -Tokito… murmura-t-il, mal à l'aise.

« -Shinrei, le coupai-je, tu ne peux pas t'imaginer ce que c'est que de se coucher chaque soir en pensant à la meilleure façon de tuer son propre père…

Mes mots semblèrent prendre un certain temps à se faire comprendre, puisque quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il me demande :

« -Mais… pourquoi? Pourquoi veux-tu le tuer? Parce qu'il nous a trahis, les Mibu?

Je baissai la tête. Si seulement il savait…

« -Je ne comprends pas…

« -Quoi?

Je soupirai.

« -Je ne comprends pas comment on peut faire ça à quelqu'un… encore plus à son propre fils… C'est inhumain…

Les larmes avaient commencé à me monter aux yeux, et je sentis Shinrei s'énerver à mes côtés. Je le comprends. Moi aussi, à sa place, je voudrais savoir. Mais je n'arrive pas à lui dire, ça m'est impossible, ça fait trop mal…

« -C'est bien ma pureté que tu aimes chez moi, pas vrai? C'est bien ça que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure, non?

Il approuva d'un signe de tête, ne comprenant visiblement pas où je voulais en venir.

« -Entre autres, pourq...

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de terminer :

« -Tu crois que tu pourras m'aimer même si…

Je m'arrêtai. J'étais prêt à lui avouer, mais les mots ne voulaient pas franchir mes lèvres. Je soupirai, incapable de continuer. Je sentis une larme rouler contre ma joue, mais je ne l'essuyai pas. Et lorsque Shinrei approcha sa main de mon visage, je ne pus m'empêcher de le repousser, ne sachant point si c'était plus pour lui ou pour moi.

« -Shinrei, je t'en supplies… ne… ne me touche pas…

Il semblait inquiet, mais je sus qu'au fond de lui-même, il avait compris. Seulement qu'il avait de la difficulté à s'avouer que de telles choses aie pu se produire…

« -C'est pour la même raison que tu t'es évanouis tout à l'heure, pas vrai?

J'approuvai d'un discret hochement de tête, tout en portant ma main à mon dos. Mes cicatrices me lacéraient cruellement la peau à la seule pensée de ces horreurs. Shinrei fit un mouvement pour me consoler, mais se résigna à la dernière seconde, de peur de se faire repousser à nouveau.

« -Désolé Shinrei... Je ne mérite pas que tu m'aimes… Je suis l'être le plus répugnant que le Japon aie porter! Et tout ça à cause de mon traître de père…

« -Idiot.

Je levai la tête vers lui, incrédule.

« -Tu crois vraiment que je vais cesser de t'aimer pour ça? J'ai passé le stade des petites amourettes, je sais que c'est avec toi que je veux être pour le reste de ma vie… Et puis… je t'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra…

Il prit doucement ma main dans la sienne, d'une délicatesse suprême, comme s'il craignait de me faire peur, puis termina :

« -Car je t'aime vraiment Tokito…

Je levai légèrement la tête, osant à peine le regarder.

« -Même si j'ai été?…

« -Ça change vraiment quelque chose, tu crois?

Je le regardai, incrédule.

« -Vous, les Quatre Vieux Sages -et surtout toi Tokito- vous ne cessez de dire que vous n'avez pas à vous pliez à votre destin, que vous n'avez qu'à le changer, comme bon vous semble. Que c'est _ça_ la force des Vieux Sages. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'une erreur de la part d'un traître comme Muramasa t'importerais?

Je baissai la tête, mal à l'aise. Shinrei soupira puis sourit, me tendant une de mes carte.

« -Tiens Tokito, tu l'as laissé tombée tout à l'heure.

Je la pris puis l'observa. C'était la carte du Destin, illustrée d'une grande main ouverte, comme si elle pouvait contenir la vie seulement en une poignée.

« -Tu vois, même t'es cartes te le dise; ton destin ne t'appartiens qu'à toi seul.

Je le regardai, le sourire aux lèvres.

« -T'es trop cliché, Shinrei.

« -Ah bon?

Je penchai la tête sur le côté, amusé.

« -Tu t'imaginais que j'allais répondre : « Hm, c'est vrai, tu as raison » et qu'après je t'aurai embrassé, pas vrai?

Il soupira, tout aussi récréé.

« -Oui, peut-être un peu… J'ai manqué mon coup je crois.

Soupirant, je recouchai ma tête sur mon oreiller, pris d'une soudaine migraine.

« -Un peu beaucoup, oui, fit-je en riant.

Il me regarda. Je pu distinguer dans son regard un peu d'inquiétude.

« -Ça va? me demanda-t-il, soudainement plus sérieux.

« -Oui oui, souris-je, pour le rassurer. J'ai juste un peu mal à la tête…

Il sourit à son tour. Il sembla légèrement apaisé.

« -Tu devrais te reposer un peu.

« -Oui, peut-être bien…

Il se pencha par-dessus moi et m'embrassa sur le front.

« -Repose-toi bien alors.

« -À plus tard, Shinrei.

Il me regarda quelques secondes, ses iris oranges plongés dans le vert de mes prunelles. Il s'avança doucement puis déposa sa main contre ma joue, avant d'y déposer ses lèvres. Il se recula légèrement, puis, hésitant un peu, m'embrassa sur les lèvres. Il sourit puis lança :

« -À bientôt.

« -Oui…

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de sortit. Arrivé à cette hauteur, il s'arrêta et se retourna.

« -Tu n'as pas à te plier à ton destin, ne l'oublie pas, d'accord?

« -Ne t'inquiète pas, fit-je en souriant.

« -Et… je t'aime.

« -Moi aussi.

Il soupira puis, me jetant un dernier regard doucereux, il quitta la pièce.

J'attendis quelques instants, fixant la porte. Lorsqu'il fut disparut de mon champ de vision, je me rassis sur le lit, soupirant.

« -Désolé Shinrei mais…

Je jetai la carte qu'il m'avait rendue sur le sol.

« -…je n'ai pas le choix d'obéir à mon destin; il n'y a qu'une chose qui m'attend…

Je sortis la carte que j'avais cachée sous mon oreiller lorsqu'il était arrivé et l'observa. Un crâne humain me souriait. Je me recouchai, mes bras couvrant mes yeux.

Peut-on vraiment échapper à notre destin? Est-ce que tout est vraiment déjà écrit? Y a-t-il un moyen d'y échapper? Voilà ce qui me pousserait à remettre en question mon existence toute entière… Mais peut importe, qui que l'on soit, quel que soit notre passé et nos erreur, tôt ou tard, elle viendra nous chercher, avec sa fourche et son sourire victorieux…

La Mort.

----o----

Wala! Finit! n.n

Toki ! C'est quoi cette idée de fic?

Je sais pas n.n;;

Aki : Moi ça m'a plu!

Toki : C'est sur, c'est pas toi qui est dedans!

Aki : J'suis au courant! n.n

Toki : J'vous déteste tous…

Aki et l'auteur : Nous on t'aime! n.n

Toki : ¬¬ …. –sigh- Moi j'me casse. –part-

Aki : Moi aussi je devrais… Tsé Neko-chan doit se demander j'suis où…

Ah oui c'est vraaaai… n.n;; Bon ben bye alors !

Aki : Bye! n.n –part-

Bon… ben j'suis toute seule là… Ah! Je tiens à préciser que le bout avec Chinmei, j'ai VRAIMENT pas aimer l'écrire … Alors… **Review s'il vous plait!** n.n


	2. RalR de luciole

Bon bon bon…. Ceci n'est pas un autre chapitre (de toute façon…), mais… une RAR… c'est mon orgueil qui me l'oblige… uu C'est parce qu'elle n'as pas laisser d'adresse pour que je lui répondre. Alors si vous n'êtes pas celle qui a reviewer sous le surnom «luciole», ceci ne vous concerne pas… (Désolééée! T.T J'ai l'air bête… gomeeeeen!) Et je vous suggère de ne pas aller lire sa review et se qui suit si vous ne voulez pas vous gâcher un spoil n.n merci!

Aloreuh, chèreuh Luciole-chan… (Surnom, on sympathise lol) Oui, je suis au courant pour Tokito n.n Ben oui, fan comme je suis d'elle, j'en sais beaucoup! lol Sauf que lorsque j'ai commencé cette fanfic, je le savais pas… Alors je me suis dit qu'au lieu de tout recommencer, puis de risquer d'avoir presque aucun lecteur en écrivant «SPOILS!» dans le résumé, j'allais le laisser comme ça, parce que de toute façon, normalement, les lecteurs français ne devraient pas le savoir. Et puis…. C'est beaucoup mieux quand c'est yaoi, non? n.n et puis si tu est déçue que j'ai fait Tokito en gars, bien… j'ai 4 autres (une déjà en ligne (qui n'est pas un one-shot, alors il n'y est pas encore) et 3 en cours) avec Tokito en fille! loll ben quoi? On peut ben se faire un peu de pub…. –silence- bon, oui je sors….

Ah! Tu pourrais me renvoyer une review? Juste histoire que je sache que je n'ai pas fait tout ça pour rien, comme risquer de perdre mon compte…. u.u Et puis… tu pourrais laisser ton adresse cette fois-ci? Juste au cas où….

Anyway, Cya! n.n


End file.
